Mine
by pinkworlds
Summary: Even tough being with each other sometimes can be difficult, he's glad she's in his life once more. He is the best thing, that's ever been hers.


**So this was a requested story by PrincessBijou PrinceHamtaro, i hope you enjoy(: tried to make it small, but it came out to this! Basically Seddie going through life. **

Sweet little Samantha Puckett, blonde bouncing curls and smiling blue eyes walked into a Diner she'd never been on before. Headphones plugged into her ear as she opened the door to hear the small rattle of the hanging rust bell on top of the door.

She was carrying heavy brown backpack hanging from her shoulder all the way to her waist as she lightly hummed the lyrics to the song she was listening to. Looking around, slightly moving her blonde bangs from her view and smiled as she walked to a table right next to a window hearing the light _clacks _from her low heel boots.

Perfect lighting to do homework, since she's had tons. She'd never imagined college was going to be as hard as it is, not specifically like Ridgeway High School where she would push nerdy kids and grasp their homework and replace their name with hers, but something similar.

There was whispers and laughter's from people having their small talk conversation. She put her brown backpack down on the a chair next to her, and took a seat taking her pearpod out and placing it on the surface of the old cracked table with a stained cloth covering it.

Grabbing a menu that was in between a napkin holder, and the pepper and salt and a small cover bowl of sugar. Opening it to see what good to eat since she'd never been on that Diner, but in her cheap apartment there really wasn't any food waiting for her already cook, a couple of bucks won't hurt her budget.

As a shadow approached giving her shade as she ate, she unplugged one of her earphone and looked up. And just as she saw a smile, and wonderful brown eyes matching hair color, her heart skipped.

"Welcome to Dan's Diner, may I take your order?" He kept his cool, and that smile as she was loosing breath and her heart was literally punching her ribcage.

"Uh," she got her pearpod and was about to lower it, but she was feeling so nervous that she accidently raised it, bursting in her other ear and jumped up noticing that the brunette chuckled at that and marked it with a smirk.

"Taylor Swift?" He raised and eyebrow and she chuckled nervously, "There's nothing wrong with her music?"

"Never said there was; she's common here."

She raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Okay; I'll like some bacon,"

He wrote it down, and after some seconds he looked up when she didn't continue with her order, "That's all? Bacon?"

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Well no, but why order it when you can cook it at home."

She snorted, "I know that, but I don't feel like cooking." She cocked her eyebrows and sighed, "Okay, mama's hungry, so I guess I'll have some ham, you guys have some I hope so." She sighed, "And an Ice Tea."

He chuckled lightly, and she looked up at him, shooting him a glare, but he smiled, "Samantha Puckett?"

She squinted her eyes, and leaned back staring at him, "Do I know you?"

"Really, Sam?" He asked with a smirked on his lips.

She nodded; a bit creped out that a waiter knew her name; but he was her age, so she'd probably knew him from school or something.

"Freddie Benson? Ring a bell?"

Her eyes widen, and her mouth automatically opened, "Nub?" Hard to believe he was there in front of with her, hard to believe he wasn't in Seattle in general. And working? She thought she'd never live the day to see Fredward Benson work.

He chuckled at that, still the same Sam. He nodded, "Hey," he smiled and she chuckled out of amusement and patted a chair next to her, "Take a break, what's up Fredishinie?"

The brunette smiled and stared down at her, and took her word and joined her, "What you doing all the way over here Puckett?" He asked, setting the pad and pen down.

"Oh, you know college."

"Doing well?"

She nodded and patted her backpack, "Tons of homework, 'except you're not around to do it and me take credit." She laughed and he shook his head smiling, "Haven't changed."

"No chance."

He smirked, "Glad," and she nodded with Freddie's reflection of half smile.

"What about you? Far from Seattle and your mom? That's a shocker."

He let a small laughed out, and nodded, "I know; exact reason I moved. Going to college here and it's a good." He sighed, and she tapped her hands on the table, "Never imagined to see you here,_ in college working part time waiting tables_."

"That's me," he sighed, "_left a small town never looked back_," as she nodded even tough Seattle was the exact opposite of small. He stood up hearing the _screech _when pushing the chair, "I'm going to go get your ham, Princess Puckett."

She smiled, and nodded getting her pearpod, and plugging an earphone back, waiting for her meal to come.

He was in right where she was and all their three years she'd never seen him. Three years since she'd since him in general. But he was honestly the reason why she'd left, _since she was a flight risk with a fear of falling_ for him knowing they'll never work even if they tried.

She sighed and looked at her pearpod, _wondering why _people _bothered with love if it never lasts_.

Freddie came back placing a plate of fresh bacon and one with cooked ham, and a glass of cool Iced Tea. She licked her lips and bit her lower lip and grabbed the fork, attacking the ham. "Thanks, Frednub."

"That'll be twenty-seven, thirty-eight."

"Really, after seeing me in three years you're charging me?"

"Well, I have to."

"No, you can pay for me."

He raised an eyebrow, and he smirked, and nodded, "Okay, okay. You know, my shift's off in half an hour, want to hang out?"

She smiled at that, it wouldn't be bad to hang out with the nub she'd spent almost all of her childhood with. So she nodded, and continued to stuff her mouth. Taking a long sip of her Iced Tea to help her swallowed and sighed, "Yeah, dishrag." She smirked and he replied with his own.

She took her homework out, and started to scan through her textbook; every once in a while glancing at Freddie as he went around asking people's order.

.

Freddie grasped Sam's brown bag and smiled at her as she looked at him surprised. He placed it over his shoulder and continued to walk down with her. "I can't believe you've been carrying this; it's heavy."

She nodded, "I kind of' have to, if I don't want to fall behind and retake the class." She sighed and when she looked at her bag hanging in Freddie's shoulder, and it made her smile. She looked down that way her wouldn't notice, but her did.

He chuckled lightly and she looked up at him, "What?"

He shook his head as she lightly pushed him, "So, where do you live?"

She stopped pushing him, and surprisingly calmed down. She wasn't smiling or even being all jumpy, "My dad." She whispered, even tough he still managed to hear.

With her dad? She was staying with the man that turned his back on her and Melanie.

"What? Seriously?"

She nodded, "Yup," she popped the P and looked forward as they noticed there was going to be a dead end. _Beach Right a Head_, it read. "Why?" He asked looking down at her.

Her eyes blinked a couple of times, "Cause, I needed somewhere to stay. And he offered me a stay to make up all those years, since he somehow knew that I was coming here."

He shrugged his shoulders, and she sighed.

Reaching the dead end looking down, "Let's go for a swim." He smiled and she laughed, "I have my books, I can't afford to get them wet."

"They don't have to get wet, just leave them by a rock."

Sam looked over the rocks and watched as the sun was coming down, giving the ocean an orange reflection. She smiled at the beauty as she felt the breeze on her skin. "No, let's just take a walk," She suggested. And he smiled.

"A walk would be good," he smiled once more and she guided him into the empty sand. And he followed.

Feeling the fresh air make her blonde curls wave in the air as she tried to pull them down as she laughed along with Benson. They walked, a little far from the water not to get wet, since Sam was in her boots and Freddie just didn't want to get his socks wet.

But after minutes she stopped making him do the same. She smirked and took a seat, unzipping her boots and removing her socks. Feeling the tickle from the sand as she touched the sand. It's been almost a year since she'd been to the beach, and it felt good.

He raised an eyebrow as she was starting to her sand all over her skinny jeans, "C'mon Fredrina." She smirked. He chuckled and removed his black and white checkerboard Vans and socks placing Sam's backpack on the sand next to his shoes and Sam's boots.

She stood up and got closer and Freddie followed her actions taking a seat as she did. The water close enough to get their legs wet.

Smiling at each other, he did what he wanted to when he first saw her in Dan's Diner, and _he put his arm around her for the first time_ in three years that he hadn't seen her.

Instead of pushing him off like he expected, she lightly placed her head on his chest, letting it rest. And he leaned his against hers, smiling at the scent of strawberries.

When it got dark she got her boots, carrying them in one hand dragging her feet on the warm sand laughing with Benson who was still carrying her bag, by his own will, and his shoes on the other hand.

A smile sneaking on Sam's face, looking at the Ocean's reflections. Freddie followed and just smiled because it was the first time in such a long time that he'd Sam smiled at something just because it was beautiful.

But who could blame her? _All the city lights on the water_, making it seem as the dark ocean was now shining and sparkling.

.

She turned to face Freddie as they were now standing in front of her door. "It was real nice seeing you again." She confessed and he chuckled, and tagged along. Sam glad to see Freddie?

"Me too," he smiled, and took his cell phone out, "What's your number? I don't want to loose contact."

She nodded and took hers out from her bag that Freddie had handed to her already, "Okay, it's..."

He typed it fast and then smiled as she looked at her phone when it beeped, and chuckled lightly when seeing he had send colon, parenthesis. A smiley face.

"Make sure to text back," he smirked pointing at her and she nodded. And when he leaned down to take her into his arms for the last hug of the night, the door was slammed open.

"Samantha!"

They both looked at the man, messy dirty blonde hair, and blood shot blue eyes, harshly grasping the blonde's upper arm. Apparently that's Sam's father. Freddie looked at him as the horrible smell from alcohol was making his head spin.

He was drunk.

The blonde sighed and took a step back into the apartment as she waved at Freddie, "By Freddie, I got to go." She sighed ready to close the door.

But as the click was about to sound, Freddie pushed the door open, not hard enough since Sam was still in front, and walked in. Grabbing Sam's dad attention who squinted his eyes to see Freddie's face.

"What are you doing nub?"

He looked at her, "Taking you with me? Grab your stuff."

After seeing Sam's dad drunk, harshly getting her arm and pulling her in, and she went in, it scared him. She was a lady, and she was sensitive. Even tough in high school she was able to beat the football team, she grew weaker. And a drunk men wouldn't hold back, even on his own daughter.

"But-"

"Go!" He clenched his teeth and she lightly smiled, rushing to her bedroom. "Who do you think you are?" Sam's dad asked, getting closer to Freddie. The brunette stared, and shook his head and ran to Sam following her.

The blonde barely opening a suitcase putting her clothes. He went to her closet, getting her hangers and just stuffing them in as Sam went to her bathroom getting all of her items pouring them into another suitcase.

In minutes they rushed, and carried the suitcase out as Sam's dad walked to Sam, "Baby girl, don't go."

She sighed and shook her head walking out right behind Freddie who looked at her. And when seeing the fear in her eyes, he smiled trying to warm her terror. It kind of worked, because she managed to smile back.

On their way to Freddie's place, when in a cab he had called, just in those minutes he was able to see that her eyes lit up. Maybe she was terrified of her father and never bothered to leave since she never had a place to go to.

But now that she did, she took the chance and went with him.

In just those minutes, since Freddie was with her, _he saw her start to believe for the first time _in three years.

Ever since she moved to the small village, she honestly was never the same. And when seeing Freddie, it made her talk like when she was in high school. To make him think like there was nothing wrong when her dad would at times hit her.

When he was hung over, he'll apologize, and she'll forgive him because she didn't have enough money to leave. When she met him, he wasn't drunk, he was well dressed, and he seemed honest. So she believed him.

And ever since, she didn't do what she used to. And him pulling her out of that chizzhole made her feel like she was invincible once more. As if _he made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_.

.

Many months after, and everything was perfect.

She flapped her eyelashes open, and smiled as Freddie was lying next to her, his arm around her. He smiled back at her, and kissed her. Making her stomach tickle and goosebumps raise when his bare skin made contact with her bare shoulder.

"Good morning, cuteness." He smirked and she reached for another kiss. Lightly pressing her lips against his.

At this point, it was as if there was nothing that could go wrong. Living with the love of her life, who had asked her out about two months when moving in. And she loved to know that she was Freddie's girlfriend.

Like she finally had something that was hers to claim, at the moment. She smiled, and in a small whispered hearing the soft _swooshes_ from the thick covers, she confessed, "_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_."

He leaned for another kiss, forming into a morning make-out scene that would happen constantly.

They ate breakfast and started to take another walk by the beach, holding sandals in hand smiling at each other. Laughing at silly things, pulling her into many kissed along the way, carrying her as she laughed.

Splashing into the water, twirling falling over and Sam pushing him, and then splashing him as he laughed. Repeating her actions getting closer as she threw herself at him. Crashing lips on lips.

Everything was perfect.

_Flash forward and they're taking on the world together_.

_And there's a drawer of her things at his place_, where she was searched for her earphones. The new ones she had bought about a week ago, and when she put them down and Freddie attacked her carrying her into the bed, she had lost sight of them.

No longer knowing where they were. And she didn't want to buy another pair, they were like ten bucks.

.

They laid on their bed, as Sam leaned her head on Freddie's chest while he ran his fingers through her hair hearing the loud _thumps _of thunder from the storm that was forming outside.

"My mom wasn't even awake, and Melanie would cuddle with me as she handed me a pillow to hug."

Thunder storms were never her favorite thing, since she had to face the terror alone with Melanie. Under their bed sheets with a lamp just in case the power went down, which it had happened before.

The blonde sighed and held Freddie's hand tight and almost jumped when another thunder exploded. He pulled her closer and she closed her eyes, "My dad would get the sheets off and yell at us, telling us to face our fears."

She shrugged and felt Freddie's lips on her head.

"Then my mom would come out, yelling at my dad," she stared into nothing, just remembering everything...

_"You're never home, and when you are you scream at your daughters?" Sam's mom shouted as she stepped into the living room with blood shot eyes, as Sam's mom crossed her hands and looked at the dirty blonde in front of her. _

_"Damn it Pam! Go back to bed! That's all you're good at, doing nothing!" _

_"I play the bills for this house! I work! You're with whores all day!" _

_Sam looked at them, almost wanting to cry, and she looked at Melanie who was covering her ears under the bed. She walked to her twin sister, and got under the bed with her, "It's okay," Sam smiled as she hugged Melanie. _

_"Bullshit! I'm leaving!" _

_"Because you don't like hearing the truth, huh?" _

_The thunder stroke even harder and it made both blonde little girls shiver and hold each other tighter. Sam closing her eyes not wanting to see what's she was hearing, Melanie already whimpering to herself_.

Freddie sighed, and she slowly opened her eyes, and she looked at Freddie's hand. The way it was holding her, like he wanted to protect her. And she loved that feeling, of being loved. And instead of hiding under the bed, she was inside Freddie's arms.

He was going to protect her from the thunder.

She felt his breath on her, and felt the butterflies as he spoke, the words that made her feel safe and sure, _he says_, "_We'll never make your parents mistakes_."

And she knew it was going to be like that, because they loved each other. Because they had each other.

.

Sam smiled at her boyfriend, and that day it's two years of being together. Being with one another. She was sitting down in front of the sea, the sun going down like the first time they've seen each other after three years.

He laid his head on her legs as she ran her fingers through his brown hair and looking at matching eyes. Smiling at her, making her shine with the sun's reflection. "I love you," Freddie smirked and she chuckled going down and making contact with his lips.

"I love you, too." It wasn't as hard to say as she thought it was going to be.

They felt the sand on their legs, warming and awkwardly comfortable. The had brought a blanket, thin enough to carry, almost like a towel, but they weirdly liked being on the sand instead.

"Tow years today," Freddie smirked and Sam sighed with a smiled as she nodded, "Today," she giggled feeling the cliché' she thought was foolish and silly. But there's nothing silly of falling in love and feeling butterflies in your gut.

He looked at up her, as his hand his hand on his short's pocket, his fingers holding a solid box as his knuckles were turning white. He didn't know if to, but he still went on, "Sam?"

"Hm?" She smiled as she was still running her hands through his hair.

"Close your eyes." He smiled, and she stared at him and giggled, "Why?"

"Just, please." He smiled and she nodded, and closed her eyes covering her vision and no longer being able to stare into her blue diamonds.

At that moment he took the decorated box on placed it on his forehead, quickly smiling, "Okay, open them."

And just as her eyelashes lifted open, her eyes widen and covered her mouth as she looked at the red box. She smiled in a silent gasped and picked the box up, and opened it, and warmly looked at it. Her eyes tearing up and Benson stood up looking at her, "Will you Samantha Puckett, marry me, this nub." He smirked as she was in both knees looking at her.

"Hm... Be a Mrs. Benson?"

He looked at her, worried, and scared. She really didn't like his mom, so he was there starting to panic. She looked at him, and bit her lip, "YES!"

He sighed in relief and she laughed jumping into a hug and crashing her lips into his, and he made sure to keep contact with her lips as he laid her on the sand. Separating, laying next to her, he got the box and placed the ring in her ring finger.

And she modeled her hand for a while and looked at him, kissing him again, "You're the best thing that's ever been mine." She smiled, and he chuckled, rubbing his nose against her, "I'm glad I'm yours."

.

They sighed, a little tired, and let themselves fall into the old couch on their new living room. Smiled on their faces, looking around at all the unpacked boxes. The blonde looked at her husband, and she chuckled, and _she says_, "_Can you believe it_?"

Freddie looked at his wife and smirked _as they're laying on the couch_, "Yes," he whispered and she sighed leaning for a kiss. Simple, but full with love even tough it feels like they need more.

She stood up, and walked around her living room, "Can you imagine a lamp there, and our wedding picture there!" She exclaimed looking at him, and small blush spreading in her cheeks, "When we have babies."

Babies? He wanted babies. With her. He smiled at that and he stared at her, worn out jeans, grey tank top, messy high ponytail and a pair of beautiful blue eyes. She's the exact image of beauty. She bit her lower lip, "_The moment, I can see it_!"

And so could he.

He stood up and walked to her, kissing her, "Me too."

She laughed, excitedly, "_Yes! Yes! I can see it now_!" She reached for his lips, "I can't wait!"

He chuckled at her excitement, happiness and the care she automatically had for the house they bought. Three bedrooms. Two bathrooms. One living room and kitchen. And a whole lot of love.

.

"Three hundred and fifty four." Sam sighed as she slapped the unfolded paper on the table and leaned on her kitchen chair looking at all the opened envelopes in front of her.

Freddie let a deep breath out and shook his head rubbing his hand down on his face. A little exhausted, especially since it was late and they couldn't go to bed until they figured out how to pay their bills.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Freddie said under her breath as the blonde just continued to stare at the papers. They owed too much, but didn't have the money.

She shrugged and looked at him, "We could sell the car." Sam suggested and Freddie stared back. He shook his head, "That won't fix anything, beside we need it."

Sam nodded, knowing it was true. "Well, then what?"

"We move out."

She shot him a look. Move out? From their home?

"We can't move!"

The brunette looked at him, "What do you mean, we can't? _But we've got bills to pay_, so we'll pack and-"

She stood up, "We've been living here for almost a year, and you already want to move! Besides, we bought-"

"All we do it not continue paying and-" He stood up as well and watched her.

"Maybe if you worked more we wouldn't have these problems!"

"I haven't graduated from college!" Freddie pointed out and Sam sighed, "Then I'll drop out!" She said holding her tears back.

Drop out? She was studying to be teacher for art, or at least an illustrator, but it all needed time. And she just needed one year. One year and then she'll get what she'd always dreamed of.

"Y-you can't." It was crazy how _they've got nothing figured out_.

"Anything to not leave this house." She choked out, and shook her head when she saw his expression. Like _it was hard to take _in those words.

She covered her mouth and let a breath out, feeling like she was choking and couldn't breath. And then, she let a sob out. But she didn't, she wanted to prove she was strong and could take anything. But at the moment, it was too much.

And _she'll remember that fight 2:30 am_, it was falling apart. It wasn't like she planned; it wasn't like she wanted to be. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she snapped it out and let another small sob _as everything was slipping right out of their hands_.

"Sam," he said in a husky voice and she broke down.

_She ran out crying _pushing the door open not knowing where she was even going. She had even noticed _he followed her out into the streets. _

She knew it was too good for the marriage to last. So _she braced herself for the goodbye, cause that's all she knows_. It was over between them, it wasn't going to work anymore. It was done, and they were through.

She squeezed her arms and let a groan out, not wanting to cry, but that was all she could do at the moment. Cry her eyes out. And in another sob, she looked down at her ring, the one he gave to her. The ring that meant the world to her. And then _he took her surprise _as she turned.

And all she could do was hug him that instant, and fall into his arms. He hugged her back, tightening her arms around and letting her know he was there to protect her and not let her fall apart. In a whisper into her ear, _he said_, "_I'll never leave you alone_."

She trusted his words; she trusted him. She believed him.

_He said_, "_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_," his fingers went through her hair and she sniffed, "_and every time I look at you, it's like the first time_." Her face was buried in his chest letting small whimpers out, but calming down, "_I fell in love with a careless man's carful daughter_," she hiccupped and he kissed her head, "_she is the best thing that's ever been mine_."

She couldn't help but smile at that, and she even chuckled lightly. And that made him smile. "I'm sorry." He said under his breath, and she did the same, "Me too."

She didn't want him to let go, "Hold me, make it last." She whispered and he tighten his grip on her, "Hole me, never turn back."

"I promise."

.

"Twins?" They looked at the doctor and then at each other, eye's wide open, mouths with wide smiles, as Sam had the cold gel in her stomach and she was holding Freddie's hand. "Twins," Freddie chuckled.

Sam followed, and laughed a little louder, "Twins!" She exclaimed and bit her lower lip. He reached down and kissed her, "Twins!"

"That's right," The doctor said removing his gloves and smiling at the happy couple, "Wish to know the gender?"

Sam and Freddie looked at each other, not knowing. But if they did know, then they could shop for little clothes and paint their bedroom, and do many other things. But it would also be nice if it was a surprise.

It would be nice to know; they smiled at each other and nodded...

.

Sam's six months pregnant as she held the paint brush as she started to drag it up and down. Up and down. And Freddie walked in, "Hey baby," He smirked and she turned to him, and smirked, "Hey." He kissed her and she responded biting his lip.

He chuckled and then leaned down, "Hey babies!" He exclaimed and put his head on Sam's stomach, hearing her insides. She chuckled as his hand touched her stomach.

"You know, I think your babies are hungry." Sam raised an eyebrow, and he smirked, "Of course, what would Princess Puckett like?"

"Hm? Pickle fudge?"

"Pickle-what?"

"Pickle fudge."

"What the chizz is that?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, just find it."

He's supposed to find something made up? "Great," He sighed, and when she turned to start painting once more, she smiled. She was wonderful, she was perfect. Everything he needed. And for that he was going to find that pickled covered in fudge.

He slapped his forehead, "Duh." He said under his breath and then walked to her, putting his arms around her, and nibbling in her ear, "I love you," he whispered that made her babies kick her stomach. She bit her lip, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." She turned to him, and then her babies kicked more.

"Then bring me my pickled fudge."

He smiled and sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Right away Princess Benson."

She smiled and continued to paint her babies' room.

.

"I-AAH! I DIDN'T KNOW IT HURT!" Sam screamed and tried to look up as she leaned on her elbows as she was in a cart at the hospital being hurried into an emergency room. Freddie couldn't even feel his hand anymore as the blonde was squeezing it as he ran right next to her.

"It's ok Sammy! Breath!"

She took deep breath, but it wasn't working. "IT'S NOT WORKING!"

They entered the room and Freddie out a greenish mask on as she was standing right next to Sam, who had a red face with closed eyes, and tightening her grip on Freddie's hand.

"Okay Ms. Benson, PUSH!"

She did, as hard as she could, and it hurt like chizz!

"AAAH!" She screamed and took deep breaths, and then there it was.

The crying, the wonderful crying, of her first baby.

She smiled and dropped her head on the bed she was resting on, "A beautiful boy," the doctor smiled, as the nurse took it putting it on a blanket and going over to the Benson's and showing them their creation.

A blonde boy, with brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes and blonde hair like his mother. She chuckled, and she held him in her arms as Freddie reached to touch him. Leaning down and kissing his wife and then his baby.

It was such a beautiful moment, and then two minutes and thirty-nine seconds later, she started to gasp feeling the pain. It wasn't over yet!

The nurse took the baby out of her mother's hands, and placed it down on a plastic crib leaving him with another to go help the doctor. And the hand squeezing went again, Benson couldn't even feel his hand anymore, so it didn't matter.

"Ah," the doctor smiled, you could tell by the way his eyes squinted, and his cheeks rose, "A beautiful girl," as the cried filled the room.

Sam sighed, feeling the pain, and when she was put in a blanket and cleaned up, she was handed over to her parents. And with so much care, like their baby boy, they held their baby girl.

Brunette curls and diamond blue eyes.

The blonde was almost crying and laughing as the nurse handed them their blonde boy into Sam's arms. Freddie was already sobbing, and kissing their heads.

.

"No! Jennette!" Freddie sighed as he heard the crash land on the floor as the little girl ran in her cute little back shoes and pink dress with a bow on her curls.

Sam sighed and slapped her face, "Freddie!"

"What?" He asked as he had finally catches his daughter and held her in his arms walking to his wife.

"Nathan threw his dipper at your closet... and it exploded."

"What?" He automatically gave Jennette to Sam who smirked and walked to the kitchen with her daughter in arms.

"NATHAN!"

And Sam looked at the door to see her baby boy running out laughing, barely any teeth, holding the TV's control as he went under the table. "Nathan!" Freddie stomped out as Sam snorted and sat Jennette in her special high seat.

Getting the apple sauce and popping it open as Freddie looked for Nathan. "Freddie," Sam called and got a small spoon getting the apple sauce, "Just clean it."

"What? Why me?"

Sam raised her eyebrows at him, "Because it's your closet?" She sighed, "Besides, I need to feed Nathan."

"Where is he?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to show him that it's wrong to throw diapers at someone's closet."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"He's going to help me."

"Freddie, just do it by yourself; you're a big boy."

The husband, once more lost the battle and Sam chuckled going under the table and setting Nathan on his chair. She smirked at him, "Good job!" She bit her lip and raised her hand as he slapped it with his palm.

Nathan giggled and started to jump on his chair when Sam brought the ham out. And when she looked at Jennette, who made a face and turned, "I swear, Jenney, you're just like your father," she sighed and smiled kissing her daughter and then kissing her son.

Freddie ran out, and was out of breath looking at Sam, "That's not poop! It's a monster!"

"What?" Sam laughed and started to feed Nathan some ham.

"It growled at me-" he stopped and looked at Sam, as a piece of ham was in her hand, "Are you feeding Nathan ham?"

"What?" she smiled and looked at her son, "He loves it."

Freddie shrugged, "What about Jenney?"

Sam shook her head, "Nah, she won't even look at it."

Freddie chuckled and walked to them, and squinted his eyes at her as he baby talked her, "Who's a cute girl?" Jennette started to giggled and Sam smiled as she continued to feed Nathan ham.

**So this was my story Mine, a little long, I suppose. But I really hope you enjoyed(: Please tell me what you think by reviewing! [Sorry if any mistakes]**


End file.
